


Syncope

by yakitalki



Series: yaki's assclass fics [4]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Assassin Shiota Nagisa, Hot Weather, Parental Karasuma Tadaomi, Shiota Nagisa Needs a Hug, Sick Nagisa Shiota, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakitalki/pseuds/yakitalki
Summary: The boiling summer heat has always been Nagisa's enemy.When our resident blue-haired assassin gets sick from the heat, he's got 3E to help him out and make him feel better, even if they only notice his suffering during training :/
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Can be perceived as romantic or platonic, up to you (:
Series: yaki's assclass fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132928
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Syncope

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is based on my own experiences with heat screwing around with my body and making me sick. it sucks lmao

Nagisa had never been one to handle the heat right. Ever since he was a kid, he always got sick when his body overheated, which leads to a sweltering day in class 3E.

The 27 students were all sweating as they tried their best to listen to the current lecture. Nakamura was making the heat EVERYONE's problem as she interrupted Korosensei's lesson. 

"I swear. Principal Asano has worlds of money, why can't he just buy us some cheap hand-held fans from the convenience store?!" She whined, leaning back in her chair. Sugino glared at her head that had landed on her desk, her body heat mixing with his. Korosensei looked at her with the same face as always, the stupid Cheshire grin. 

"Nakamura, why don't you buy your own then?" The teacher says, stopping the lesson. The blonde girl just stared at him. "I'm broke." 

Korosensei smirked. "Nufufufufufufu, boys and girls, let this be a lesson on budgeting then!" 

A collective groan went around the room as the octopus-looking teacher debated about money with Nakamura. 

Nagisa was trying not to throw up as sweat slid down his forehead. His pigtails were tied up neatly as usual but had flattened from the humidity. Everyone was so loud and Nagisa just wanted to be in a cool, air-conditioned room. His stomach was rolling. 

He didn't have a virus, his petite body always got ill in heat like this. Nagisa could feel Karma staring at him in concern? The redhead had witnessed Nagisa in his heat-exhausted state multiple times before. Even helped him before.   
So it was natural that Karma was worried about the bluenette as he bit his lip to keep from hurling. 

The class went on until lunch finally arrived and the kids were allowed to roam around until the next class. Students rushed to get outside because it was the smallest bit cooler out there than it was in the run-down building. 

Nagisa heaved himself up out of his chair, unwilling to eat the small bit of food he had packed in his bento.   
The boy's behavior went unnoticed by Korosensei, who said he was zipping to the top of Mount Everest for a cool-down. 

"Nagisa. You okay?" Karma asked once it was just the two of them in the classroom. Nagisa mutely shook his head. Karma frowned and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do you feel sick?" 

Nagisa again- mutely- nodded his head as Karma gently led him to the bathroom. Nagisa was slowly stumbling along, but Karma did his best to make sure his friend didn't fall over. 

Once they reached a stall, Nagisa didn't hesitate to lean down and throw up whatever his breakfast had been. Karma rubbed his back and placed a cool rag that he had dipped in the sink on his forehead, as the boy dry-heaved. 

After a few minutes of throwing up, Nagisa leaned against the stall wall and sighed. "God... I hate this." Karma snorted. "You should probably tell Karasuma or something. So they don't freak out when you just randomly start having a heat stroke."

Nagisa glared at him. "That was once." 

"Once too many times. You scared the hell out of me when it happened." 

"Wow, I scared the all-might fearless Akabane Karma." Nagisa joked as he gratefully accepted Karma's hand to help him up off the floor. 

Karma jokingly glared at him. "Are you feeling better though? At least enough to not throw up on Terasaka?" Nagisa shrugged. "Still like shit if you're really wondering. And hey, Terasaka would probably be more worried than angry." 

The redhead rolled his eyes as he took out a hairband and undid Nagisa's ponytails. "Wha-" The bluenette started before Karma shushed him. "I'm putting your hair up in a bun. It'll be cooler." 

Nagisa took a sip from his water bottle to hopefully wash away the vomit taste as Karma finished his hair.

"Voila. Nagisa with a bun." He deadpanned as he sarcastically did jazz hands around the neat little hairstyle. Nagisa snorted. "You should become a hairstylist." He said in the same sarcastic tone Karma had just used. 

Karma rolled his eyes as he walked out of the bathroom, Nagisa following him. 

"You sure you're okay? We have physical education next and that probably won't be easy for you to do." He said, flicking Nagisa's forehead. The smaller boy hesitantly nodded. "If it gets too bad, I'll tell Karasuma-sensei."

Karma smiled as they joined the others outside, the heat still unbearable. Nagisa looked worse for wear every second they were out there, his body language getting more sluggish. 

Everyone sighed when Karasuma walked out onto the field, his shirt looking just as sweaty as their clothes. He looked almost guilty to be carrying their special training uniforms behind him. They all sighed seeing them and regretfully changing into them in the shed. 

Nagisa swallowed an unwelcome burp of vomit as he sluggishly changed into the outfit, meeting everyone else outside.

Karasuma looked like he was going to buy an air conditioner for each room as he stood in the sun, waiting for everyone. "Okay, I know it's hot as hell out here, but sadly we still have class." 

Yada was laid out prostrate on the ground. "I don't know about y'all, but I'm getting a tan."

Kataoka glared at her. "I hope you get sunburned." Maehara laughed at the two while Isogai just shook his head.   
Karasuma wiped the sweat from his forehead. "We'll essentially be playing hide and seek today after a bit of sparring. I'll be going up each one of you and we'll move directly to the game. Got it?" 

"Hai!" Came from the students as the teacher smiled at their eagerness to train. 

One by one, students sparred with Karasuma, each one of them heavily affected by the boiling heat. Karma put up a good enough fight, guarding himself from Karasuma’s hits until he too, was eventually pinned down.

Finally it was Nagisa’s turn. The world was spinning in his vision, not to mention his stomach was doing a whole gymnastics routine as he walked forward to Karasuma.

The man seemed to analyze the boy before shaking off his concern and blaming it on the heat. 

Karma looked increasingly worried as he saw Nagisa try and hit Karasuma with the knife, only to get blocked and hit in the other direction. Karasuma seemed to be going lighter as Nagisa was having trouble breathing, his eyes hazy. 

Nagisa’s body ached and his the pain in his stomach was growing increasingly worse every time he got shoved to the side. He could tell that Karasuma wasn’t working as hard to defend himself from the boy. 

‘I’m not weak. I’m not going to let some stupid heat exhaustion get in the way of my training.’ Nagisa thought as he dived in with his knife once more, aiming to hit Karasuma in an uppercut style with his knife. 

Karasuma punched Nagisa in his stomach lightly, not enough to do any damage and the boy fell backwards. 

‘Well, that idea went down the drain quick.’ Nagisa thought as he went to stand up, but the pain in his abdomen stopped him from doing so. 

He couldn’t hear anyone else as he focused on trying to repress the vomit that wanted so badly to be released. 

Karasuma paused as the blue haired boy didn’t get up as he wanted to, almost as if he was in pain. He was sitting the way kids would sit to play leap-frog, and it sounded like he was whimpering in pain. Sweat and a mix of tears were dripping down his face. 

“Nagisa?! Hey, are you hurt?” He asked as he crouched down near the boy. Students all let out a collective gasp as they watched their resident blue classmate cry. Karma appeared next to him in a second. 

“Nagi. This is exactly why you tell teachers, you idiot.” He said as he wiped the sweat from his head. 

Nagisa gulped and shakily lifted his head to see the worried faces of his teachers and classmates. Korosensei had somehow appeared near them as well. “I-It’s so hot.” He managed to say. Korosensei had picked him up and placed him upright. 

Karasuma placed a hand against Nagisa’s forehead. “You aren’t necessarily warm, what’s wrong?”

The boy hastily wiped a tear from his eyes. “I- I don’t feel well.” 

Karma snorted. “Well if that wasn’t obvious.” The redhead handed him a bottle of water he had gotten from Sugino. Karasuma looked at Nagisa and Karma. “Karma. What did you mean by ‘This is why you tell teachers’?”

“Nagisa gets heat syncope like this all the time. It’s not a new thing, if you were wondering.” 

Nagisa weakly glared at Karma before feeling vomit rise in his throat. He quickly got up and rushed away from his teachers and gagged, vomit coming from his throat. He could barely hear Korosensei telling the other students to go inside, and for Isogai to get an ice pack. 

Karma was rubbing his back in a circular motion while trying to get the hot training uniform off. Nagisa was coughing, his body desperately trying to cool itself down. 

Once he was done, he wiped his mouth, the world spinning. Nagisa went to turn to Karma, but his vision slowly went to darkness. 

…………………

The cool breeze that was blowing on Nagisa was the best thing he had felt all day. He slowly opened his eyes, to see he was in the teacher’s lounge with fans facing him. His mouth tasted like vomit, which was absolutely disgusting. He felt an icepack on his forehead and behind his neck as he sluggishly sat up.   
Karasuma noticed the noise and turned around to look at him. “Nagisa, you’re awake. Do you feel any better?” The blue-haired boy nodded as he rubbed his eyes. “Sorry.” 

“It’s okay, you couldn’t help it. You need to tell us teachers these things though in case something happens in the future.” He said as he placed his hand on Nagisa’s forehead once more. Feeling satisfied with the normal body temperature, he released it. 

Karma poked his head in the room moments later. “Yo.” 

Nagisa nodded his head towards the ginger. Karma strolled in and flicked his forehead. “It was hilarious seeing Terasaka lose his shit.” 

Karasuma rolled his eyes at the boy and turned to Nagisa. “You’re free to go home if you wish. It’s probably the safest option anyways. Get Karma to walk you back.” 

Karma shrugged. “Hey, a free get-out-of-class pass.” 

Nagisa snorted. “So my suffering is your delight.”

“Precisely, Nagi.”

~~~~~~~~~

“God… it’s so hot outside.” Nagisa groaned as he slammed his head on his desk. Sugino laughed at the movement. “You feel okay though, right?”

Nagisa lifted his head up and shrugged. “Just a headache.” 

Sugino sweat-dropped. “Why did you hit your head then-”

“I have no idea. I’m not a smart person after all.”


End file.
